


If They Could Only See

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Stand Alone Sequel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: “Pain slut.” Rodney growled and whipped him again. John just grunted at the hit biting his lip at the pleasurable pain. “You have any idea how good you look like this? What a sight you are all tied up and helpless?”John shook his head. As much as he enjoyed it he tried not to think about what he actually looked like, it was an embarrassment that he had never really gotten over. Suddenly Rodney was in front of him and John looked up at his grinning face a sinking feeling filling his gut.“You really do look so good. I think everyone should get to see you."Written as a sequel toWhat I Want Is What I Needbut can stand alone.





	If They Could Only See

**Author's Note:**

> Found this 99% finished and decided to finish it up. Its intended to be a sequel to [What I Want Is What I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093371) but it can be read as a stand alone. Although I would greatly appreciate it if you read that one too! :)

“I hate it when they make us stay for their stupid parties,” McKay complained stifling a yawn. 

“Shut it McKay and try to be respectful,” John hissed leaning closer to the other man as they weaved their way through the room full of people.

“Oh come on you can’t tell me you actually want to stay. It was nearly two in the morning when we left Atlantis for this.” Rodney grumbled this time giving into his yawn. The time difference between H8Y-337 and Atlantis was nearly a full twelve hours. In order to meet with their hosts at what they called ‘an appropriate time for trading’ they had left Atlantis in the wee hours of the morning. It was now by H8Y-337 time early evening.

“If you had slept during the day yesterday like the rest of us you wouldn’t be so tiered.” John quipped back and snagged a pastry off a tray going by. He split it in half and took a bite. Confidant there was no citrus in it he offered the other half to Rodney. The scientist grumbled under his breath but took it all the same.

“Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay!” Both men turned to see Teyla hurrying toward them with one of the village elders in toe. He was a tall lanky man with dark skin and colorful tattoos. He had been the main point of contact for their trading and seemed nice if not quiet. “Dorian has invited you to join him in a traditional display of entertainment.” Her posture was a little stiff and there was a pull at the corners of her mouth. 

“Is everything ok?” John asked leaning in close so Dorian wouldn’t hear.

“Everything is…fine. You must go with him. It is an honor to be invited to the display.” She glanced over her shoulder to the elder who was speaking quietly with one of his people. “It is for men only. Ronon has already gone with them and they are waiting for you two. You must go or it will be a great insult to them. And you must stay even if the entertainment does not…suit you.”

“I thought you knew these people and trusted them?” McKay interjected eyes a little panicked. “This sounds really suspicious.”

“Will you be coming or not?” Dorian finally interjected hands folded behind his back a look of mild annoyance on his face.

John looked to Teyla one more time and she nodded and jerked her head in the elder’s direction. “We would be honored to.” John said with a charming smile and followed Dorian as he walked away.

“John,” Rodney questioned as he followed the soldier. 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Sheppard said. The elder lead them to a large tent that was set off from the other shade shelters holding the rest of the party. When John and Rodney entered they spotted Ronon almost immediately. He was seated with several of the planets inhabitants at a low bar that wrapped around to form a large circle. 

“Took you guys long enough they wouldn’t start till you got here.” He said taking a long swallow from his cup of local brew. 

“What are they doing exactly?” John asked and the larger man just shrugged. Then low music started playing and everyone hooted a little. He looked over at Rodney and the scientist looked less than amused at the whole thing. That was until four people—two men and two women—walked in and made their way to the center of the room taking up the space in the middle of the circular bar. They were barley dressed and wearing colorful masks. 

“Ooooh dear,” Rodney groaned softly. There was no foreplay or beating around the bush. They dropped what little clothes they were wearing and began to touch each other. “An orgy of course it is.” Rodney sighed and closed his eyes.

“Could be worse,” John said with a tight voice. “At least they’re…attractive.” McKay just huffed and John turned his eyes to the table top staring into the drink that had appeared before him. Moans and sighs began from the people pleasuring each other and John swallowed. He turned to look past Rodney at Ronon to see how he was fairing. The other man was watching the display without shame while carrying on a conversation with one the villages head warriors. John looked up to the people on display and blushed heavily. As he did one of the women looked at him holding eye contact as one of the men took her from behind.

“I love it when they watch us,” she gasped and John swallowed lowering his eyes. Next to him Rodney made a low sound that was almost a growl. John looked over at him in time to see him turning away from the display. Turning so he was facing John more that the stage. His body looked tense and twitchy fingers skittering across his knees.

“What’s wrong McKay?” Ronon said smacking him on the shoulder and giving a light hearted grin. “Never seen a few people go at it before?”

Rodney turned back just enough to glare at Ronon over his shoulder but he didn’t respond. As he turned back to facing John he picked up his drink and eyed the soldier over it. That’s when John noticed it. Rodney wasn’t twitchy because he was uncomfortable. He was twitchy because he turned on. Not just aroused but fire filled. His eyes were dilated and dark, the hands twitching on his legs skirting closer and closer to his crotch but not actually touching.

“McKay?” John asked softly leaning toward the other man. “You ah…ok?”

Rodney just gave a lop sided smirk over his cup and then leaned a little closer to John. “Keep watching them,” he growled in a low voice. It made John’s heart hammer because it was the deep tone he used when they were alone together and leather was involved.

“Rodney?” John whispered looking over to Ronon who was once again engrossed in the display and conversation. 

“I want to watch you watch them,” McKay continued and sent John a look that made it an order. 

The words ‘yes sir’ were on the tip of John’s tongue but he swallowed them and instead turned his attention to the orgy. His skin heated but not because of what he was seeing. He could feel Rodney’s eyes like a physical touch. Then there _was_ a physical touch. John nearly jumped out of his skin when Rodney reached out and brushed light fingers over his upper thigh. “McKay what do you think you’re doing!” He hissed as quietly as he could, the sounds of the orgy muffling his voice. He reached down to remove Rodney’s hand but the scientist reacted first catching his wrist in a firm grip.

Their eyes met and there was challenge in McKay’s, a stern look that dared John to disobey him. They stayed locked like that for a long moment before John submitted dropping his gaze and pulling his hand back. Then Rodney’s hand was on his thigh again fingers brushing up and stroking over the swell of his erection. He shuddered and stole a glance past Rodney to Ronon. He wasn’t paying attention it didn’t seem like anyone was. Yet still the danger of the situation had his heart pounding. 

“I told you to _watch_ them,” McKay whispered and his hand tightened painfully over John’s dick.

“Yes Sir,” Sheppard breathed with out even thinking about it and turned his eyes back to the orgy. 

Over the course of the next hour while the ‘entertainment’ played out in front of them Rodney brought John nearly to orgasm a handful of times. Stroking him softly till he began to shudder only to pull him back from the edge with painfully firm grip. It had John reeling. Never had McKay done something like this. It had always been carefully planed evenings alone where they were guaranteed not to be interrupted. He wasn’t sure what to make of this new turn of events.

Finally the orgy came to an end and one by one the villages that had been present left, some of them pairing off obviously. Dorian approached and gave them a toothy smile. “I hope you enjoyed the display.” He said waving his hand toward the stage. “If you need to relieve yourselves we will gladly provide quarters.” 

“No we’ll be fine. Thank you.” John said tightly and shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he stood, adjusting his erection so it was less visible. Rodney did the same although given his endowment it was still rather obvious. Ronon stood and made no attempt to conceal his state. John sighed and shook his head, he was so ready for this mission to be over. “We really need to be going I’m afraid.”

“Yes of course Miss. Teyla has already been escorted back to the gate with the goods we agreed upon.” He bowed deeply the held open the curtain of the door for them to leave. “ We do hope you have enjoyed yourselves and will come back and see us again.”

The walk back to the gate was uncomfortable, as was meeting Teyla there. The look on her face, the blush high on her cheek said that she knew what their entertainment had been. They stood around awkwardly for a moment before McKay dialed home. Then they were back in the city, the awkward tension dissolved by the wormhole. Soldiers bustled around taking the trade goods they had brought back for inspection and John made for Elizabeth’s office to brief her.

It was mid morning in the city, a stark contrast to the late evening of H8Y-337. When John found Elizabeth in her office she was tucked into her desk with a cup of coffee. He gave her an abridged debriefing—leaving out the bit about the orgy—and she smiled nodding along as he spoke. “Sounds like another success and another ally earned. I’m sure you all must be jet lagged. Why don’t you take the rest of the day for some R&R.” Not one to argue that John nodded crisply and left.

He found the rest of his team in the gear room storing away their vests and weapons. “Elizabeth gave us the rest of the day off.” He said removing his own vest. “Enjoy some R&R.” He barley got the second part out before Ronon was ducking out of the room with a lazy wave over his shoulder.

“I think I will take the time to see my people,” Teyla said smiling softly and left as well. It left John and Rodney alone.

Sheppard looked over a him and flushed a little feeling the unresolved sexual tension return to the surface. “So uh, you wanna do a movie, play some chess ...or something?”

McKay raised an eyebrow at him and let his mouth slid into an easy smirk. “Or something?” John swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Then Rodney was moving right in front of him, blue eyes dark and hot. “My room,” McKay said lowly backing John up against the wall. “Fifteen minutes.” John nodded mutely and watched the other man walk away.

John was knocking on Rodney’s door fifteen minutes later to the dot. It slid open for him and John stepped in leting it close quickly behind him. “Well hey there.” He said looking to the bed where Rodney was reclined against the headboard. McKay was wearing his black leather chaps and his boots which were polished to a high shine. As attractive of a sight as it was what really made John smile was the fact that he was reading a physics journal. It was such a purely Rodney McKay thing. Looking like sex and reading about science.

“Hey,” McKay said tossing the magazine to the floor and smiling at his partner. “Here,” he said holding out his hand and John walked over to the side of the bed. McKay reached out and stroked his fingers over John’s clothed chest. “Strip,” he commanded voice low and firm.

John did as told removing his clothes quickly and then stood waiting for orders. Rodney smiled up at him, his eyes roaming over John’s body without shame. Then the scientist patted his thighs lightly and John climbed onto the bed straddling him. He sighed at the feel of smooth leather against his thighs. John rocked lightly to feel the material brush against his skin, rubbing their cocks together in the process. At this McKay brought his hands up stroking them along John’s spine. “So, voyeurism?” John asked thinking back to Rodney’s reaction to the orgy they had been forced to watch. 

McKay shook his head and reached back behind his pillow pulling out Sheppard’s collar. “Not exactly.” He drawled as he fastened it snuggly around his soldier's neck. John opened his mouth to ask another question but Rodney stopped him with a firm tug on the collar. “No questions,” he breathed and pulled the other man down into a kiss. It was slow and hot, all tongues and teeth. Rodney bit at John’s full lips then nipped a sharp line down one side of his neck and back up the other. 

John shuddered and clutched the other man’s shoulders fingers digging into muscle. Rodney growled at this and ducked back in for another kiss. They made out wetly for several long lazy minutes. Then one of Rodney’s hands ran down gripping his ass firmly. The other had left John’s body and the soldier recognized the sound of a lube bottle clicking open. “Please,” John gasped against his mouth.

“Please what? You know how I like specifics,” Rodney replied smirking hungrily at him. John groaned and tried to dip in for another kiss. McKay avoided him and cracked his hand down firmly over John’s ass leaving it there to squeeze the abused cheek painfully. “Answer me!” He hissed.

Sheppard shuddered and bit firmly at his lip. “Stretch me, open me up for you.” He said eyes skirting over Rodney’s meeting them but not holding his gaze. He was rewarded with a slick finger pressing into him. Rodney didn’t go slow, he buried it to the last knuckle in one firm motion and John groaned. Then he was hissing as Rodney pulled it out and pressed back in with two. His movements strong and fast, wide fingers racking over John’s prostate. Soon two became three and John was rocking in Rodney's lap grinding himself back on them.

“Yeah John take them,” McKay praised voice rough with arousal. The soldier’s movements had their cocks slicking together. They could both get off this way easily, but that was not what Rodney had in mind. John rocked up again and as he did McKay shifted his hand. When the other man came back down Rodney added a forth finger, burying his hand up to the web of his thumb.

John cried out in surprised pain and Rodney chuckled lightly. John gasped and tried to move off them but McKay followed his movement pressing in firmly. “What’s wrong John? Too much?” He tease and moved his fingers stroking them over his walls and prostate. It had John shuddering and squirming in his lap.

“Yes, too much.” He gasped looking down at his partner with an awed face and wide eyes. 

“I don’t know maybe its not enough,” McKay teased and rubbed his thumb along the stretch of John’s entrance. The soldier quaked and shook his head. “No?” Rodney questioned and yanked at John’s collar pulling him close enough to kiss. Instead he bit the soldier’s lip harshly and undulated his fingers again earning a whining moan. “Fine,” he huffed. Then McKay moved John off his lap practically lifting him with the hand still buried in his ass. Sheppard sobbed but moved as he was directed moving off McKay’s lap lower on his legs. He hissed as Rodney removed his hand leaving him empty and needing. “Sit at the end of the bed.”

John moved to obey groaning as his ass throbbed when he did. He watched as Rodney got up and went to his desk popping open the Pelican case that housed their toys. He brought back ankle cuffs and a length of rope. He knelt in front of John and secured the cuffs tightly, latching them together so John couldn’t move his feet apart. Then Rodney moved to sit on the edge of the bed behind the soldier. John turned to watch him and was rewarded with the end of the rope connecting with his shoulder sharply. He hissed and turned his eyes forward again twitching with the desire to know what Rodney was doing.

“Hands behind your back,” Rodney said firmly and John did as told. Then Rodney was slipping a loop of rope over each wrist and all the way up his arms to his shoulders. He pulled them snug and it almost felt—John thought—like the straps of a back pack. Another loop on each arm followed, this one tightening several inches below the first set. Rodney repeated this again and again until he got down to John’s wrists. “Stand up,” He ordered tugging the rope and not giving John a choice.

McKay pushed him down so the soldier was kneeling on his floor in front of the closed window. He knelt down and tied the ends of the rope to the ankle cuffs further restricting John’s range of motion. The dragonfly sleeve had John’s arms tied down straight and tight behind his back. The rope biting in and making visible indents in the muscles of his arms. “Comfy? How much can you move?” Rodney asked as he walked a full circle around John surveying his handy work. 

Sheppard shifted a little and tried to loosen his arms. He tugged a little too hard and threw off his balance nearly tipping over. McKay was there, firm hand on his shoulder to rebalance him. “Not much Sir. It’s very tight.”

“Too tight?” Rodney asked tipping John’s chin up so he was looking at him. John swallowed at the sight. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing Rodney in his tight black chaps. Cock hard for him. 

“No, I like tight Sir.” John said facing heating with embarrassment at the admission. Rodney just smiled down at him and walked out of his line of sight. John loved not know what was coming next and his cock bobbed against his stomach with anticipation. He recognized the soft subtle sound of McKay running a leather flogger through his fingers and shivered.

“Tell me you want me to,” Rodney said and ran the leather strips over John’s shoulder lightly. 

“I want you to, please.” John breathed face red eyes closed.

“Want me to what?” McKay prompted circling John again and running the flogger over his collar bones as he did.

Sheppard whimpered a little and looked desperately up at the scientist. “Please,” he said softly but Rodney just cocked an eyebrow faking confusion. Closing his eyes again too embarrassed to look at his partner as he spoke John said, “Whip me, hard. Beat me please I need it.” His eyes shot open when McKay conceded and cracked the flogger down over his shoulder. The leather strips stinging his skin and making him pant. Behind him John heard Rodney groan and then another strike. And another, and another until his back and arms were streaked with bright red welting crisscrosses. John shuddered and moaned leaning forward widening the planes of his back to the other man. 

“Pain slut.” Rodney growled and whipped him again. John just grunted at the hit biting his lip at the pleasurable pain. “You have any idea how good you look like this? What a sight you are all tied up and helpless?” 

John shook his head. As much as he enjoyed it he tried not to think about what he actually looked like, it was an embarrassment that he had never really gotten over. Suddenly Rodney was in front of him and John looked up at his grinning face a sinking feeling filling his gut.

“You really do look so good. I think everyone should get to see you,” as he spoke he moved to the pull for the curtain of his window. John’s eyes widened but before he could protest Rodney had yanked it open. Day light flooded the room and John was staring wide eyed out over the city.

“Rodney…” He gasped real fear in his voice. The other man scowled at him and moved behind him.

“What was that?” He asked and John didn’t get the chance to correct himself before the flogger connected with his back and arms with a stinging bite. John lurched with the hit and cried out cock leaking with the pain. Then his eyes were drawn back to the open window. He could see the spires of the city and the piers down below. He swallowed thickly because while they were dozens of stories up there were building directly across from them. As unlikely as it was people could possibly see them.

“Some one could see,” he gasped voice shaking. He craned his neck to look at Rodney over his shoulder. “Close them. Please.” 

McKay just grinned wider. “No, that’s the point I _want_ to show you off. I want you to be seen.” Then he was unhooking the rope from John’s ankles, unlatching the cuffs from each other, and hauling him up by the rungs of the dragonfly sleeve. John shouted in protest but Rodney ignored him man handling him forward until he had John pressed against the glass of his window. “Look at the towers,” he said fisting his hand in John’s hair and forcing the other man to look out at them. “Anyone could be over there. Anyone could see you like this. Could see _me_ doing this to you.” He drew his other hand back and smacked it down over Sheppard’s ass with sharp crack.

“Sir please stop,” John panted even though he was still hard and leaking. His body was thrumming. Pain, pleasure, fear, excitement all coursing through him. 

“You don’t get to give me orders. In the field maybe, but not here.” Rodney said right in his ear. He smacked his ass firmly again then his fingers dipped between John’s cheeks skirting over his entrance, sill slick and loose from earlier. “I’m going to fuck you like this. So the whole damn city can see if they want.” 

“No,” Sheppard gasped as McKay shoved two fingers inside. He twisted throwing one shoulder back. Rodney huffed at him and shoved him back against the glass. “I said no!” Hissed John trying to glare over his shoulder at the other man. He pushed back again trying to shove with his whole body and jerking his arms against the ropes. 

Rodney gripped John’s hair tighter and shoved him back into the glass even harder, twisting his fingers inside his partner. Rodney gave a hardy laugh and pulled out his fingers lining up his cock instead. “You know how to make me stop if you really want me too.” He hissed and pushed inside firm and fast. He groaned at the heat and John squirmed trying to twist away again one last time. Rodney just re-tangled his hand in Sheppard’s hair nails scrapping over his scalp and pressed firmly at the center of his back with the other now free hand. “Look out at your city John. Think about your people down there, in the buildings across the way. All your soldiers have binoculars don’t they? What a sight you would be for them like this.”

John sobbed and stared wide eyed at the towers across from them. It was true his men had optics. While unlikely it was completely plausible. “Rodney stop,” he groaned and was rewarded with his hair being pulled tighter and his face pressed harder into the glass. He groaned at this shifting back against Rodney trying to get him deeper. Despite his protests he was rock hard cock smearing precum against the glass. If he really wanted Rodney to stop he could make him. He had never used the safe word but knew McKay would obey it. The struggle, the fight was all part of it. 

Behind him Rodney was thrusting harder now. “No, I want this. Want you to want this. I want to show you off. I want everyone to see what I make you do. What you let me do to you.” McKay’s voice was getting rougher, his thrusts jerky. “I want your men to see, I want my men to see. Let Atlantis know what a cock loving pain slut you are.” He growled the last bit and then stiffened against John’s back burying his cock deep as he came.

John gasped breathlessly and stared blankly out at the city in awe. Rodney never, _never_ came first. “Sir?” He questioned quietly and then Rodney was pulling out and there was a tight fist wrapped around his cock. 

“Cum for your city,” McKay growled in his ear and pressed four fingers inside burying his hand deep again. John moaned at the firm slick entry, because it was no longer lube slicking the way. It was Rodney’s seed and, god that was hot. “Do it, cum for Atlantis John. Right here where anyone could see.” Sheppard groaned as Rodney fisted his cock tightly and pressed strong fingers against his prostate. 

“I—I oh…Sir,” John gasped and lost it cum splashing against the glass in front of him. Intense waves of pleasure nearly taking out his knees. He leaned his forehead against the glass its chill a welcome relief from the heat of sex. He stood there panting as Rodney pet his shoulders and arms, kissing his neck softly and whispering about how good he was. John just nodded along mind foggy from his orgasm. 

The first thought to clear this fog was that apparently Rodney was pretty into exhibitionism. The second was that he was still pressed against the open window. “Rodney, could we uh…” he shifted his shoulders a little and then the other man was moving away from him.

“Of course,” he said and pulled at the rope on John’s arms guiding him back from the window and to the edge of the bed. He didn’t however close the curtains. Rodney crawled onto the bed behind him and began to untie the knots binding John’s arms. One by one he slipped off the loops of the dragonfly sleeve stroking over the red imprints left by it. “Arms feel ok?”

“Yeah fine,” John said stretching them out and then leaned down you remove the cuffs from his ankles. He just sat there for a moment and then Rodney’s hands were back on his shoulders. Stroking down his back tracing patterns over the red welts marking him. 

“What about you? Are you ok?” McKay asked now sitting directly behind his lover stretching out his legs to frame around John’s. “For a minute there I thought you were going to really make me stop.”

John turned his head to look at his scientist. “Thought about it. I didn’t realize you were an exhibitionist.” Rodney just hummed and kissed at his shoulder.

“Its something that has always fascinated me,” he admitted and pulled John to lay with him in bed.

“You came first this time. Was that for me or Atlantis?” John asked a little jokingly as he settled next to Rodney, pressing against his side.

The other man hesitated for a moment they answered honestly, “Both I suppose.”

John nodded and thought for a moment. When they had been watching the orgy he had assumed McKay had been excited by being a voyeur but now with this new information. “You weren’t all hot and bothered by the orgy because you liked watching, it was because you wanted to be them. The ones being watched.”

“I know we could never actually do that.” Rodney said a touch of sadness to his voice. He wrapped his arms tightly around his partner and relaxing further into the mattress. 

“Have you ever actually done that before?” John asked genuinely surprised.

“Once,” Rodney admitted. “When I was in Russia there was this club. I only went a couple of times. It was a lot more casual that what I like.” He punctuated this by stroking his hands over John’s body. “They had these rooms with two-way mirrors, you know so people could watch but you couldn’t see them. I tried it once.”

“Where you…with someone?” John asked hesitantly. Based on the gear Rodney had John knew he must have had past partners. Heck so had he, but it wasn’t really something they had ever talked about.

“No, just me.” He said firmly sensing John’s unease. “I would take you there though. Everyone would be so envious. Someone like me having someone like you.” He sighed wistfully and it made John smile a little. 

“You know I’m not the only hot one in this relationship right?” John joked craning his neck to lok over at his lover.

“I suppose so,” Rodney said with a smile and leaned in to kiss John. “But I’m the one in control,” he bit sharply at his soldier’s lips as he spoke. Placing a hand firmly on John’s chest he pushed him to the side and moved on top of him. Pinning John flat on his back. “Which means I’m the one that gets to do the showing off.” He whispered in his lover's ear and kissed him roughly again.


End file.
